Lilly
by Nelli
Summary: It's sophomore year at Eden Hall, and Adam and Lilly are back at it. Will they last? Or does fate think they need to be apart? Sequel to Family Feud
1. Renewing Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Mighty Ducks" characters; I only own Lilly, Myranda and Nick. Don't sue!

A/N: I'm BACK! And so are LILLY AND ADAM! YAY! Hope you enjoy this next installment of L&D's romance!

****

Chapter 1: Renewing old Acquaintances

_I can't believe it's been a year_ I thought as I walked up the stone staircase to the front of the Eden Hall Academy.

The rest of my hockey team and I got scholarships to Eden Hall one year ago. Now we had pretty much gotten used to it.

"Yo, Cake-eater!"

I whirled around. Russ Tyler, one of my teammates, was running from the dorms.

"Russ! How are you, man?" I grabbed my buddy in a hug.

"I'm fine. How was your summer?" Russ fell into step with me.

"Oh, it was great." I smiled to myself. _Of course, being with Lilly helped…until she dumped me._ My mood dampened.

"What's with the frown, preppy?" Russ looked bewildered.

"Didn't you hear, Russ? Banksy got dumped." Charlie Conway joined the two of us at my locker.

"What! You and Miss Hockey Legacy broke up?" Russ's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, about halfway through July." I shrugged. "She said it was moving too fast and she wanted a break. We still talk and everything, but we're 'just friends.'"

Russ's face contorted to a wince. "Ouch."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "I know." He leaned back against the locker next to mine. "So, you two ready for another exciting year at Eden Hall?"

Russ and I almost choked.

"Are you serious?" I stared at Charlie.

"Man, I wish summer had lasted forever." Russ frowned.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I mean- Wow!" Charlie was staring over my shoulder.

"What?" I turned around.

A tan-skinned, redhead had just walked through the doors. She looked to be of average height and weight. She had on a leather mini-skirt, matching jacket, and mid-calf length boots. There was a diamond stud in her nose and heavy, dark turquoise eyeliner around her blue-green eyes. A punk, but definitely a hot one. She was accompanied by Connie and Julie, who were both in jeans and "Mighty Ducks" t-shirts. They were all laughing and gossiping as they headed our way.

"Hey, Charlie! Russ! Preppy! How were your summers?" Connie smiled. She looked slightly tan as well.

"Good! Where did you two go?" Charlie grabbed Connie into a tight hug.

"Well, after Julie stayed with me for a few weeks, we went to Florida for a month." Connie's face brightened up. "It was so cool!"

"Yeah! We met Mickey Mouse!" Julie messed up my hair.

The redhead laughed. "From how you talk, Jules, that was the most exciting part of the trip!" She smiled at Charlie. "What's up, Captain Duck?"

My mouth flew open. _Lilly._

Charlie's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ohmigod, Lilly! What did you do to yourself?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, what did I do to myself? I just dyed my hair, pierced my nose, got new clothes." She laughed. "This really pissed my dad off, though. He almost had a heart attack!"

Charlie hugged my ex. "You look awesome."

"Yeah, Lil. Real hot." Russ raised his eyebrows up and down.

Lilly giggled. "So glad you approve, you stud!" She finally noticed me and my awestruck face. "What's the matter, Banksy? You act like you've seen a ghost." She reached over and shut my mouth.

"Oh, sorry. It's just you look so different." I stared at her. Then I cleared my throat. "How's Myranda?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Pregnant. And engaged. She and Nick are in public school together. Her parents disowned her. Mine helped her all they could, but she lives with Nick's family now. I only see her at practices and gigs."

"When's she due again?" Julie asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion as we all merged into the hallway traffic on our way to class.

"About three months…sometime in December, I think. She's really happy, though." Lilly pulled out some lip-gloss and applied it to her lips. "Ah, this is me. Advanced algebra. See you two at lunch." She looked at us three guys. "Break your hearts later." Then she slid into the classroom.

"Wow! Okay, Connie, Jules. Spill. When did that happen?" Charlie looked flushed.

"I don't know…about two weeks ago?" Julie looked at Connie.

"Yeah, that sounds right. We were in Florida, looking at pictures from last year. Lilly came across one of her and Adam from the band's final gig in May. She just all of the sudden said 'I need a change.' Then, like that," she snapped her fingers. "The new Lilly."

"I don't know about you guys, but I like it," Russ said. "She looks good. And what's more, she likes it."

"Yeah, but it's just not Lilly!" I screamed. I looked at my friends. "Sorry."

"Still a little touchy about the break-up, Banksy?" Connie put her hand on her hip.

"No! I could care less. I mean, at least she still talks to me. It's just…" I took a deep breath. "It's just not Lilly. I gotta go."

I entered the computer lab. Charlie and Russ followed me. We took seats at the back terminal.

"Look, Banksy. Maybe she's doing it to get your attention." Charlie was trying to be helpful.

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Why don't you talk to her at lunch? Start by asking about her summer and then slowly ask about why she changed her appearance. We'll keep Julie and Connie occupied." Charlie smiled. "Right, Russ?"

"Right, man. We got your back, Cake-eater." Russ clapped me on the back.

I grinned. "All right. I'll do it…Maybe I can talk some since into her head."

Geez, those guys are great! They're going to make it so I can talk to Lilly…one on one…just like in the old days. 


	2. Lunchtime Disaster

A/N: I was so into this, I had to write another chapter. Hope y'all like it!

****

Chapter 2: Lunchtime Disaster

"Hurry up, you guys! I want to get at the table before the girls show up." I pushed my way through the cafeteria to our old table. Half of the team was already there.

"What's up, Preppy!" Portman held out his hand.

"Not much, Punk!" I slapped it.

We all smiled and chatted about our summers for a while. Portman and Fulton were arguing over the 'best classic rock tune ever.' (Portman-"We Are the Champions"; Fulton-"Walk This Way") Charlie was shoving potatoes into his mouth. We were all having a great time. Then we heard a throat clear behind us.

"Did you boys miss us?" Connie smiled sweetly.

All of us turned around. There was our goalie, looking different from this morning. Julie had put on hip huggers and a one-shouldered top. Her hair was up and in ringlets. On her feet were ankle boots. Connie had changed, too. She had on a pleated jean skirt and a black mesh top over a white tank. Her hair was crimped. And between them stood Lilly, looking just as beautiful as she had that morning. You could tell by looking at the girls that she was the ringleader.

Portman whistled. Goldberg almost passed out. Russ, Charlie and I stared at each other in shock.

"Hubba, hubba!" Fulton smiled at the girls. "You three look fantastic!"

The guys all scrambled to empty seats so they could get one of the girls to sit by them. The girls cracked up. I rubbed my forehead.

"Boys, boys. Now don't fight!" Lilly strutted up to the table. "We'll pick our seats."

The guys became quiet as Connie, then Julie, and finally Lilly chose their seats. Connie sat down between Luis and Dwayne, who started sending each other dirty looks. Julie took a seat beside Portman, who immediately started to flex his muscles. Lilly sat down right next to Charlie.

Lilly leaned in toward the center of the table. "I sat by you three because you aren't acting like morons." Her eyes were twinkling.

Charlie cleared his throat in embarrassment. "So, whatcha do that to Jules and Connie for?"

"I didn't do that to them. They just wanted to feel desirable. They think you guys just think of them as 'one of the guys.' It's an experiment." Lilly glanced down the table at all the Ducks fawning over a very happy Julie and Connie. "A very successful experiment."

"So, why'd you this?" Russ asked. Lilly shot him a dirty look, to which he threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm not complaining; I'm just asking."

Lilly sighed. "It was just time for a change. I've always wanted to dress like this. I was just too afraid to try. But now, I just don't care." She smiled sadly. Then she glanced at me. "What'sa matter, Banksy? You're really quiet."

I looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful. "Just listening." I looked away. "How was Florida?"

"Slammin'. The surf was awesome and the guys were fi-" Her voice trailed off. "Are you sure you're alright? I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" She placed a hand on my arm.

I pulled my arm away and stood up. "I'm fine. Really. I've got something I've got to look into."

I left the cafeteria. I had no idea where I was headed. I just had to get away from Lilly.

"Adam! Wait!" I heard boots clanking on the tiles of the hallway.

I turned around. "Yes, Lilly?"

"Why are you acting like this? You were fine before I left for Florida." She looked worried.

"It's nothing. I'm fine…I'm fine." I tried to choke down the tears that threatened to erupt. It was too hard seeing Lilly like this; all the guys watching her, wanting her. She was mine.

"Hey, you can tell me. I'm your friend, remember?" She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I can't!" I pulled away. "Don't you get it? I can't tell you! You're not my friend. I don't know any girls like you." It was my turn to grab her. "Where's Lilly? Where is she? Where's the woman I'm in love with?"

Lilly pulled away. "What? You still…" She shook her head and backed away. "You can't possibly still care about me! It's been close to two months. We're friends now. There was just nothing there. Adam?" She looked up at me. "Adam, did you lie to me that day?"

I turned away from her. "What does it matter now? You were leaving anyway."

"I would have stayed if I thought you still cared about me!" She stepped in front of me. "You didn't seem interested anymore. I thought it was over…" Tears were forming in her eyes. "You lied to me?"

"You lied first!" I spat out. "From the very beginning, you were lying!"

"I apologized! I stopped after that! You know very well I did!"

"Oh, really? Then what about Derek?" I glared at her.

"Derek?" She looked at me puzzled.

"The guy from the mall. You were with him a week before we broke up." I smiled triumphantly.

Realization dawned in her eyes. "Derek…My _cousin_ Derek. He came up for a few days." She shrugged. "Big deal."

"You _kissed_ him. Wanna think of another lie?" I grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Oh, that." She waved it away with her hand. "I did that to make another girl jealous for him. It's disgusting, I know, but I'd have done the same thing for Charlie or one of the other Ducks if they'd asked me to. It was a harmless little thing. You can even call my brothers, my parents, even Derek and ask."

I started to shake. "So, you never saw anyone else when we were dating?"

Lilly shook her head and examined her nails.

"And you only asked to be friends because you thought it was what I wanted?"

Lilly nodded and started up the hall. I walked after her and pinned her to a nearby locker.

"Do you swear?" I looked deep into her eyes.

She glanced at my lips, bit her lower one, and then looked back into my eyes. She held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

I leaned down and pressed my lips onto hers. It felt so good to kiss her again after so long. Her fingertips ran up and down my arms. I was in heaven. And then… SLAP 

"Don't ever kiss me again," she growled. She pushed me off of her and stomped up the hallway.

I grinned after her. _Oh, I will. And it'll be just like old times, Lil. Even you will want it._

A/N: I think that's it for now…TTYL, Nellie


	3. Together Again

A/N: The song in this chapter is an original. I just wrote it this morning and wanted to throw it in here somewhere. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 3: Together Again

"Tonight is gonna be slammin'!" Lilly was walking with Connie and Julie right behind me. "I can't believe we're playing an actual paying gig! It is so stellar!"

"Lil, stellar is like so three years ago!" Julie rolled her eyes and laughed.

The girls were going to Connie's locker. Charlie and Russ came up to them. I hung back a little, tightening and loosening my backpack strap.

"What do you look all giddy about?" Charlie smiled at my ex.

"The band has a gig tonight. It's at eight at the Arena…It'll be so awesome!" Lilly was practically jumping up and down in her six-inch stilettos. "Can you come? Please, please, please?" She pouted at Charlie.

Charlie grinned. "Oh, I think I can swing it. Russ, you in?"

"Heck yeah!" Russ gave Charlie a disbelieving look. "You honestly think I'd let you go alone?"

We all started toward the rink. I was still hanging back, not really listening to everyone else. Then someone hit me.

"Earth to Preppy!" Lilly was snapping her fingers in my face. "Are you in, too?"

I stared at her for a minute. Things had been rough between us the last few days…in other words, she was giving me the cold shoulder. It really surprised me that she was speaking to me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm in." I smiled sheepishly.

"Right on! A full house!" Lilly almost did a cartwheel through the door. "This is going to be really great, you guys, because I wrote a new song and I want your opinion." She looked at her watch. "Oops! Gotta fly! Randa and I have to find her an outfit! See you at 8!"

Connie and Jules smiled and shook their heads as Lilly ran off. I glanced at them to make sure they were out of earshot. Then I turned to Charlie and Russ.

"Did you see that? She's finally talking to me again! This is awesome!" I knew I was grinning like a fool. "It won't be long guys…"

"Long til what, Banksy?" Russ was frowning at me.

"Until she's mine." Then I went to change for practice.

The Arena was a local teen hangout a couple of parents started. It wasn't big or all that well known, but it was a pretty nice club. Charlie, Russ, and I showed up at a quarter to eight. Connie and Julie already had a table by the stage with big "We love Lilly!" signs.

"Hey, guys!" Connie smiled at us. She was wearing her Lilly clothes. She had on a black-and-magenta corset, tight blue jeans, ankle boots, and magenta streaks in her hair. "Thought you were a no show!"

"Yeah, right!" Julie smiled. She had on a pin-stripe skirt, a "I love Rockstars" T-shirt, strappy sandals, and blue streaks in her shoulder-length hair. "They're just here to stare at Lilly. Duh!"

I chuckled nervously, while Charlie smiled and said, "You're more right than you know, Jules."

The girls laughed and pulled up extra chairs. We sat down and started talking.

"All right, if you'd all direct your attention to the stage you can welcome Minneapolis's own, Untitled!"

I glanced at Connie. "I thought they were called something like 'The Impostors' 'cause they did covers."

"Naw, now they're original. Lilly writes lyrics and Nick writes music. It's awesome."

The band took the stage. Lilly was wearing an outfit similar to Olivia Newton-John's from the end of "Grease." She looked beautiful. She strapped on an acoustic guitar and approached the mic.

"Hey, everybody. How are y'all doin' tonight?" There was a small roar. "Great. This a song I just wrote. I want to try and gear a reaction, so here you go. It's called 'So Close.' Hope you like it."

Nick started a slow rhythm. Lilly strummed a few soft chords. Then she started to sing quietly.

"He's so close, it's scary. He's so close, it hurts me; I can't control it. We're just friends now…that's as close as we'll stay.

"It's been getting so hard to get up for school each day 'cause I know eventually he'll be in my way. I can sense him as he walks on by. I tend to tense up; I just can't unwind. And that's be-cause he's so close, it's scary. I can feel him; an inch more and I'd touch his arm. And he's so close, it hurts me; I can't control it. Wanna grab him, hold him close, never let him go. But as he walks away I realize we're just friends now…that's as close as we'll stay.

"It's been getting so hard to focus on work 'cause I know he'll suddenly be on my mind. It kills me to know he's not mine, and I wonder why I waste my time. And it's be-cause he's so close, it's scary. I can feel him; an inch more and I'd touch his arm. And he's so close, it hurts me; I can't control it. Wanna grab him, hold him close, never let him go. But as he walks away I realize we're just friends now…that's as close as we'll stay

"He's so close, yet so far…wanna love him but can't make him understand. He's so close, yet so far…how do I touch his heart when I can't touch his hand. He's so close, yet so far…he's with me in my dreams. He's so close, yet so far…why does he keep bothering me? It's be-cause he's so close, it's scary. I can feel him; an inch more and I'd touch his arm. And he's so close, it hurts me; I can't control it. Wanna grab him, hold him close, never let him go. But as he walks away I realize we're just friends now…that's as close as we'll stay

"He's so close, it's scary. I can feel him; an inch more and I'd touch his arm. And he's so close, it hurts me; I can't control it. Wanna grab him, hold him close, never let him go, But as he walks away I realize we're just friends now…that's as close as we'll stay

"We're just friends now…that's as close as we'll stay." Lilly played the closing chords.

I was holding my breath, along with the rest of my table. I stared at Lilly; there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She was looking at our table. We all knew who that song was for, yet no one said a word.

The band went through the rest of their songs rather quickly. The lyrics were great and the music was awesome; Lilly and Nick were a great team. But no matter what they played, I kept thinking about that first song.

The band only played for two hours. At the end of that time, there was an uproar of applause. It was incredible. Lilly, Myranda, and Nick were beaming with pride as they jumped off the stage.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Connie gave Lilly a big hug. "You two were great too!"

"Thanks!" Myranda was glowing. She glanced at Nick. "We've got to leave…I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

They waved goodbye and left the club. Lilly pulled up another chair and plopped down. She heaved a huge sigh.

"I'm so exhausted!"

"Why?" Charlie grinned. "You didn't dance or anything."

Lilly threw a straw wrapper at him. "I'm exhausted from nervousness." She started rapping her fingers on the tabletop. "I should actually get gone. I'm just bushed. I just don't wanna walk."

"I'll take you home!" I hopped up. Everyone stared at me in my eagerness. "I'm bored…I was leaving anyway."

Lilly stood up. "All right. Let's get my stuff."

We went backstage and grabbed Lilly's guitar and bag. She led the way out the side door and toward the parking lot.

"Which one's yours?" She looked around.

"Oh! This way." I led her to my beat-up '69 Mustang. "Here it is."

"Sweet ride!" She nodded in approval.

We put her stuff in the backseat. I held the passenger side door open for her. She slid into the car. I went around and climbed into my side. Then I started to warm up the car.

"So…" I said after five minutes of silence. "That was a great set."

"Look, Adam. I know you know about the song. Out with it." She looked at me expectantly.

"Okay…I…" I looked at her. I sighed. "Why like this?"

"I dunno…I just started writing and that's how it turned out." Her eyes filled up with tears. "I wanted to tell you all week, but…I…I just couldn't." The tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay." I pulled her close to me.

"No you don't get it. We tried already. It didn't work. It was a trust thing. It won't work. Ever." Lilly pushed me away.

"That's not true! I'm ready now, really! We worked so hard to be together…and I let a little kiss get to me. I should have asked you about it. Lil, I'm ready now. I'll be a great boyfriend now. I promise." I rubbed her fingers. "Please?"

Lilly's features softened. "How can I say no to that?" She smiled.

I grinned back and pulled her toward me. "I'm glad your back."

Lilly giggled. "Me, too!"

We kissed for a while, then I drove her home.

A/N: YaY! They're back together! Happy Days are here again! R/R, if you don't mind! And let me know what you think of that song! Nellie


	4. Another Kodak Moment

**Chapter 4: Another Kodak Moment**

I was walking down the hall when suddenly two long arms grabbed me from behind. I stopped, startled and held my breath.

"Hello, handsome," a sweet, melodious voice said behind me. "How's it hangin'?"

I chuckled. "Hey, Lil." I pulled her up beside me and wrapped my arm around her. "Nothing's changed since I saw you earlier...I'm still terrific." I kissed her cheek.

Lilly giggled. "You aren't any fun. You used to be moody and shy...That Adam was fun; unpredictable." She pushed me playfully away.

"You want unpredictable?" I pushed her into a set of lockers and pinned her there. "I'll show you unpredictable."

"Adam, seriously! Not in the hallway!" Lilly squirmed every direction, dodging me.

I placed my hand on the small of her back, massaging it slightly. "Why not in the hallway?"

"Because you could get suspended," said a smiling voice behind me.

Lilly and I both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Charlie, grinning like an idiot.

"What's up with you, man?" I asked, grinning, as I held out my hand for a high five.

Charlie slapped it. "Not much…It's just so good to see the two of you together again…and happy!" Charlie's grin got wider as I put my arm around Lil. "OH, God I love you guys!" He grabbed us in a hug, messed my hair up, and walked away.

Lilly and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks when she finally caught her breath.

"What is the matter with him lately?" she asked me as we started down the hallway to the ice rink, shaking her head at the Captain of the hockey team as he clapped everyone he met on the back or started talking to them randomly.

"I dunno…He's been really happy since Linda came back." I grinned at her. "I know exactly where he's coming from."

Lilly's face turned a pale red; God, she was gorgeous!

"Adam, why do you say things like that? It makes me so embarrassed." Lilly smiled at another girl she knew, then looked up at me.

"Because it's true." I kissed her forehead. "I've not been this happy since before I saw you with your cousin at the mall."

Lilly laughed. "Yea, sorry about that. That probably seemed kinda kinky when I told you."

I shrugged. "Don't apologize; you were just helping the guy out. It was kinda sweet." I squeezed her.

She pushed me away playfully again. "Even if it was my cousin?"

"Well, yea, that was kinda kinky…But the concept was okay!" I faked pain as she slugged me in the arm. "OUCH! What'd you do that for?"

I fell to the floor in mock pain, just inside the rink's doors. I started moaning. Lilly laughed for a few minutes, but when I didn't stop, she stooped down to me.

"Adam, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She rolled my body over to see my face breaking into a grin. "Oh, you…you…JERK…!" Her face got flushed with fury. "I was genuinely concerned." She slugged me again and got up.

Laughing, I followed her to a bench. "I'm sorry, honey!" I hugged her from behind. "Hey." She didn't answer. I whispered into her ear, "I love you." I was surprised the words came out so easily…and that I genuinely meant them.

Lilly's eyes widened and she turned to look at me. "What?" She looked up at me in hope.

I stroked a piece of hair behind her hair and let my fingers follow the contours of her face. "I love you, Lil." I kissed her softly. "I don't want to lose you again."

Lilly's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Adam!" She pounced on me in a huge hug. "Sweetie, I love you too!"

Lilly commenced to shower me with kisses. I laughed as her lips moved my cheeks to my nose to my mouth. When she reached that part of my face, she stopped and deepened the kiss. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever given me.

Lilly pulled away, tracing her fingers down my chest. "I've missed this. Us." She kissed my cheek.

"Awww…Look at the cake-eater!" Portman skated over and leaned on the edge of the rink. "Let's go, Banksie. Practice time. You can make more Kodak moments later." He skated away.

"Thank you!" I yelled after him in annoyance.

He yelled over his shoulder. "Don't mention it."

I laughed. "He's such a cocky bastard."

Lilly's eyebrow rose. "'Bastard'? I think I've been a bad influence on you, Mr. Banks." She kissed me again. "Good luck."

Then she turned and sashayed out the door, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down. I smiled and went to change.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long…I've been taking tests and stuff for my degree…Love you all…R/R please! Nelli


	5. What Goes Up

Chapter 5: What Goes Up…

I was sweaty and exhausted from practice that night as I walked up to Lilly's dorm room. I banged on the door and waited somewhat patiently for her to open the door. I leaned on the doorframe, listening the rustling behind the closed door.

Lilly opened the door, her hair up in a messy ponytail, some of it falling into her face. She smiled at me. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She held the door open for me and stepped aside.

I smiled gratefully and dragged myself into the room. I looked up to see Charlie sitting on Lil's bed, smiling at me and looking at an Algebra book.

"Hey, Banksy!" He put the book into his bag. "What's up?"

"Hey…Not much." I turned and glanced at Lilly as she flopped onto her bed. "How long have you been here?"

Charlie laughed. "Well, considering practice just let out, not long." He gestured to his bag. "Lilly was kind enough to go over some of our Algebra homework with me." Then he stood up. "I'm gonna go and leave you two crazy kids alone." He threw Lilly a lop-sided grin. "Thanks for the help, Riley. Talk to you later, right?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, give me a call and we'll go over answers later." She waved at him as he let himself out, then turned to me. "Charlie's a good kid."

I felt so…betrayed. Not to mention pissed. "What was he doing here?"

Lilly looked up at me in slight annoyance. "I believe he told you that- we were working on Algebra." She rolled her eyes and went across the room to get something off her desk. "Observe."

She tossed a thick notebook to me. I caught it with ease and open it, skimming the pages. Quadratic equations and division of them filled my vision. I sighed and tossed it onto the bed, collapsing after it.

"Sorry, Lil. I don't know what came over me." I ran a hand through my hair and stared at her across the room, her arms folded across her chest and her body leaning back against the desk. "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

Lilly smiled weakly and walked over to the bed, sitting down on my lap. "That's okay, Adam. I know it must have looked a little odd, especially since you both just came from the same place. We'd only been working about five minutes before you showed up." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her cheek against mine. "You've just got to learn to trust me again, that's all."

I squeezed her tightly. "I do trust you." I looked at the door Charlie had left through moments before. "It's other guys I don't trust."

Lilly giggled and looked into my eyes. "Are you kidding? Who'd want one of them when they'd have you?" She pulled my lips to hers and gave me a sweet, yet short, kiss.

I exhaled. "Too true." I grinned broadly at her and dipped her back.

"Adam!" she squealed. "Let me up or I'll fall!"

I lowered her slowly on the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "I won't ever let you fall, silly."

Then we commenced to a heated make-out session.

A/N: This story's only going to have about 10 chapters. I know what's going to happen, it's just typing it out that will take time. I'm hoping to get chapters 6-10 done this weekend and have it all posted by Monday. But you know how my luck goes…R/R! XO Nelli


	6. Ready for It

Chapter 6: Ready for It…

I walked into the school, running about five minutes late, grabbing books out to immediately shove into my locker. _Crap, I'm going to get a tardy._ I stumbled up to my locker, hastily spun the combination lock, and threw my half empty book bag onto the bottom locker. I brushed the hair out of my eyes as I grabbed my notes for my computer class. Then I slammed the door and sauntered down the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

A recognizable voice soothed my frazzled nerves and caused me to turn around and stop what I was doing. I was huffing and puffing heavily as I faced Lilly. I placed my hands on my knees.

"Hey…honey…What's…happening…?" I managed to breathe out.

Lilly laughed. "Um…not much." She strolled leisurely up to me, which only increased my angst about being late. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

I groaned, finally catching my breath. "I'm running late for computers. And this is only increasing the amount of time I'm going to be tardy." I looked at her face; she looked like she was suppressing giggles. "What?"

"Um, Banksy, I hate to break it to you, but," she pointed to a calendar of events across the hall from us. "It's Saturday."

I looked from the calendar, to Lilly, and back again. "What?" My mouth fell open in shock. "Aw, man." I collapsed to the floor and leaned against someone's locker, banging my head against it.

Lilly dropped down beside me, tucking her pleated mini skirt under her legs. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at me. "Don't beat yourself up. It's an honest mistake."

I thought about it for minute. Then my face furrowed in confusion. "If it's Saturday, why are you here?" I looked up at her.

Lilly laughed and waved her hand in an 'oh, that' kind of way. "I had to get some supplies from the music room for a band gig tonight. Of course you knew that, though." She stared into my eyes, noticing my blank expression. "Oh, my God. Adam Banks, don't you dare tell me you forgot we were going to Amateur Night at the Arena!"

I winced and turned away. "Okay, I won't tell you that I forgot about Amateur Night at the Arena," I mumbled.

Lilly jumped up and glared down at me, her hands on her hips. "I can't believe it! You know how important this is to me! That's why I told you!"

I stood up slowly, still slightly fatigued from my unnecessary run to the school. "Lilly," I said in exasperation. "I'm really sorry I forgot, okay? I didn't mean to. I've just had a lot on my mind with practice and school and getting you back." I slid my arms around her waist. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Lilly pouted and looked up at me. "I don't know. You know how important this is. This could be our big break."

I kissed her nose. "I know." I held her tightly to me, resting my cheek on her forehead. "And I'll be right in the front row, cheering you on."

She giggled. "You make it sound like a hockey game." She looked at her watch. "Almost nine. Do you want to hang out for a few hours?" She gazed into my eyes. God, she was beautiful.

"Sure, since I have time until about seven." I slid my arm around her and started for the door. We stopped at my locker to grab my book bag. "My girlfriend's band plays then. And I'm going to go watch her."

She smiled as I shut the door of the metal compartment. "What a lucky girl."

We walked to the door. I held the door open for her and looked as if I was feigning modesty. "Yea, I know."

Lilly playfully swatted at me, then led the way to her room. All the way up the stairs and down hallways we teased each other, playfully pushing each other into walls and picking on each other. We passed a few of Lilly's friends who kept looking at us and making gagging noises. We just laughed at them.

Lilly unlocked the door and opened the door. She ushered me inside. She seemed to be in an awful big hurry for someone who was only going to hang out with her boyfriend for a few hours. I dropped my book bag by her desk and plopped onto her bed. "So, whatcha wanna do?" I looked at her.

She turned the lock on the door. Then she turned and gave me an innocent smile. "I have something in mind that I've been thinking about for a few days now."

I placed my elbows on my knees and leaned into my hands. "Really? What's that?"

Lilly sashayed over to me and pushed me backwards onto the bed. She climbed on top of me and began to kiss me heatedly. I managed to pull her off to allow me a few breaths. There was a fire burning in her sea green eyes. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Lilly! What are you doing!" I gasped out.

"I've been thinking, Adam," she cooed, running her hands over my chest. "I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

I looked at her in supreme amazement. "What are you talking about?"

Lilly leaned down and kissed my lips again. Then she whispered into my ear. "I think we should have sex."

I bolted upright. I had to slide my arms around Lilly so she didn't fall on the floor. "WHAT!"

She pulled back arm's length from me and stared into my eyes. She wore a cloudy expression. "I think we should have sex." She said it louder now.

I put a finger to her lips. "Quiet! What if someone walks by and hears you saying that?" I stared at the door in slight paranoia.

"Um…I don't care." Slowly, Lil licked my finger and sucked it into her mouth. "I want you. Now."

I closed my eyes, trying to hide my arousal as exasperation. Obviously, my body had other ideas.

Lilly grinned and gyrated her hips a little. "And I know you want me."

I moaned a little, then remembered myself. I lifted her up and placed her next to me on the bed. "Lilly, we can't." I stood up and crossed the room.

Lilly scooted to the edge of the bed and spread her legs apart, leaning on her elbows in between. "Why not? It's not like I didn't get protection."

"Close your…" I did a double take in her direction. "Come again?"

Lilly laughed a little. "I've been on birth control since last May." She rolled her eyes. "My mom pushed it because I was headed to Florida for a few weeks."

My jaw dropped in shock. "So…you…we…" My words trailed off.

Lilly stood up and walked toward me. She lifted her shirt over her head, revealing a purple lacy bra I didn't know she owned…Not that I made a habit out of looking in my girlfriend's underwear drawer. But I had managed to see a few of them in the last few weeks. And that one looked unfamiliar. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Did you buy that specifically for this?"

Lilly giggled sexily. "Maybe." She pouted. "Don't you like it?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat from the nervousness this situation was causing me. I nodded.

She wrapped her long tan arms around my neck. "You should see the underwear that matches." She nibbled on my earlobe.

"Lilly…Come on." I tried to push her away. I seriously didn't think she was ready.

But apparently she was. The next thing I knew, Lilly's skirt was on the floor and she was draped over her bed, beckoning with a finger for me to 'come hither.' I don't know what made me do it, but I obeyed. She grinned at me and pulled me on top of her. She yanked my shirt over my head, moved my hands down to her thighs, a place they'd not been before. She grinded her crotch into me. I moaned and covered her mouth.

Lilly's arm shot out from under mine and reached around on her nightstand for something. She found what she was looking for; the remote for her c.d. player. She hit the power button and cranked the volume on the c.d. in the disc changer. "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith boomed through the speakers. She dropped the remote onto a pile of junk by the bed and began to fiddle with the waistband of my jeans.

Soon I was in my boxers, Lilly was in her undergarments, and she was urging further. This was the furthest we'd ever gone. I was a little nervous about what was going to happen, but Lilly seemed quite comfortable. Plus, her skin felt so soft and smooth on my own. I didn't want to stop.

Lilly pulled back from my kiss and whispered into my ear, "How's this for something to do?"

I laughed throatily. "Not bad."

A few minutes later, purple lace and black cotton hit the floor and moaning could barely be heard over the strands of "Shook me All Night Long" emanating from under Lillian Riley's dorm room door. Anyone passing by would have thought she was just practicing again.

A/N: What a horn dog Lilly is! Hope to get the rest done soon. R/R, Nellie


	7. Possession

Chapter 7: Possession

I rolled over and watched Lilly put on her clothes for the gig tonight. Tight leather skirt, tight AC/DC t-shirt, high-heeled boots. I sat up rigidly. That was way too sexual for a performance. I mean, I realized Lilly was the sex appeal of Untitled. But that was too much.

I stood up and hugged her from behind as she was fiddling with her hair in the mirror. She smiled at my reflection and laid her hands on mine. I kissed her neck and pressed against her.

"Hello, lover," she whispered huskily. "What's up?"

I laughed softly. "Do you really need to ask?" I returned her reflection's smile. Then I returned my attention to her outfit. "Do you have to wear that tonight?"

Lilly raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "Why what's wrong with it?" She stepped away and examined her outfit closely in the mirror.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's fine." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't you like it?" She frowned a little as she wrapped her arms back around me.

"It's very sexy." I looked at her very form-fitting outfit. "_Very_ sexy."

Lilly sighed in exasperation and let her arms drop from my shoulders. "So that's what's wrong." She placed her hands on her hips. "Adam, please, don't be so possessive." She returned her attention to the scrutiny of the mirror. "It's just a performance. Nothing bad is going to happen."

I frowned at her. "Lilly, I know that. I just don't want you to wear that in front of hormonal teenagers." I slid my arms back around her waist. "Baby, I can't help but be possessive; I don't want to lose you again." I kissed her neck softly. "I'm sorry."

She moaned and arced into me. "That's okay, Adam." She twirled around to face me. "I know it's still hard for you. But this is my job." She poked my nose playfully. "I need to do this."

"I know…I'll try." I kissed her passionately, sliding my tongue into her mouth.

We stood there for several minutes. I ran my hands up and down her back; she slid her fingers through my hair. I held her hands and started leading her back toward her bed. She fought a little, then pulled away.

"Come back to bed. Just for awhile," I exhaled lustily.

"Adam!" she squealed. "I don't have time to do _that_ again. It took…awhile." She turned a lovely shade of fuchsia.

I gave her a lop-sided grin. "Well, yeah. But, please?" I sat on the bed and pulled her to me.

"Adam, I just got dressed." I could see her resolve fading.

"Come on. I'll help you undress and then I'll help you redress." My smile broadened. "My favorite part is taking off and putting on your clothes."

Lilly smirked at me. "THAT'S your favorite part?"

I laughed. "Well, it's in the top three."

Lilly's smirk grew. She pushed me back onto the bed, then straddled my lap. Her tongue was soon roaming over my skin, setting it on fire. I moaned. It was amazing what she could do to me. I reached up to take her shirt off, but she pinned my arms down.

"No…I'll do it when I'm ready." Her warm breath sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

Five minutes later, Lilly hopped up and went back to the mirror to fix her make-up. I looked at her and frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" I sat up on her bed and reached to pull on my boxers.

"Because it's time to go to the Arena and set up." She applied some lip-gloss and rubbed her lips together.

I glared at her guitar in the corner and slipped into my jeans, zipping them up and doing up the button. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and adjusted the tag. "Alrighty, let's get going then." I grabbed her evil guitar case and headed for her room's door.

Lilly turned off the stereo and skipped after me. "Thanks, honey." She kissed my cheek as I held the door open for her and ushered her outside the room.

"Don't mention it."

Then we headed out to my car in the main student parking lot and pulled out of it on our way to the Arena. As I drove, I glanced over at Lilly's outfit yet again. Yes it was her job; but what did she want from me? I knew the guys would be staring at her. My hands tightened around the steering wheel, making my knuckles turn white. Lilly didn't understand. She didn't understand at all.


	8. Let It Alone

**Chapter 8: Let It Alone**

The set had been spectacular. Lilly did an amazing job, just like always. Her vocals and playing just got better and better. Myranda was glowing still from her pregnancy. It was a wonder she could even play; she was too excited to play her bass properly, let alone at all. Nick had been writing small chord changes for her to complement the songs they played; it really did wonders for what she was capable of. I ran up to Lilly contemplating Nick and Myranda's situation.

"Hey, baby!" She tackled me in a hug. She was sweaty and shaking, but I didn't care.

I kissed Lilly's damp cheek. "Hey! That was incredible!"

"Thanks!" Lilly smiled at her drummer. "But that's all Nick. He's been great with writing for us lately." She hugged Nick; my eyes narrowed. "You're a great friend, Nicky."

I grabbed Lilly's guitar and her hand. "Let's go, Lil." I pulled her to the car. Her guitar was set in the backseat. Then I leaned her against the car and pressed against her, kissing her feverishly. She braced her hands against my chest, pushing away.

"ADAM!" She pushed me back far enough to exhale my name. "What're you doin?"

"I just wanted a kiss," I mumbled breathily.

"Don't throw me against the car and commence making out with me!" She slid under my arm and into the open passenger side door.

I slammed the door and walked to the driver's side. "How am I supposed to kiss you then?" I asked as I slid into the leather seat of my car.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe softly…definitely not shoving your tongue into my throat so I can't breathe!" She crossed her arms and slid down in the seat, glaring out the window.

I sighed in frustration. "Lilly, you know I just wanted to kiss you. God, don't make a big deal out of it."

Lilly's head turned in my direction, her eyes blazing. "A BIG DEAL?" She was shouting in my ear. "Don't you get it? You're majorly possessive. That back there." She pointed to the Arena's parking lot that we'd just left. "That was you trying to mark your territory. You were sending this macho message that I'm yours." She tapped herself in the forehead. "Guess what? You don't have to do that, numbskull. I don't want anybody else. I wanna be with you. And if you can't trust me enough to know that, then maybe we should break up…again." She threw her arms back across her chest and sat pouting.

I looked over at her for a second and then sighed. "Are you done, Lil?"

She nodded.

"Can I say something to you?"

"Sure," she said grumpily.

I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry." I kept glancing back and forth between her face and the road.

She turned to face me, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you so much, Adam. But if you keep acting like this…I will do it, you know."

I nodded. "I know," I whispered. The thought terrified me. "I promise, I'll work on it. Really."

She smiled at me. "I can live with that."

**It was about five o'clock**. I'd had a student council meeting after school, so I was a little late getting to Lilly's. I got there and barged in without knocking. I wish I had.

"Hey, honey!" Lilly stood up from where she'd been sitting on her bed…next to Charlie, who was lying out on her twin mattress. They both smiled at me as I entered; Charlie almost immediately went back to scribbling into a notebook. Lilly walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine," I mumbled. _This isn't a bad thing. They're just working on homework. That's it. Relax._ I sat down on the floor by the bed, Lilly plopping down next to me. I smiled at Charlie in a strained way, hoping it looked genuine. "How's the Algebra goin?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's going okay, I guess." He smiled at Lilly. "You've got a genius for a girlfriend, Banksy." He finished the problem he was on. "Guess I should get gone." He packed up his bag and walked to the door.

Lilly followed him. "Bye, Lils." He kissed her cheek and she squeezed him slightly. I fumed. "See ya, cake-eater."

I waved and watched Lilly smile. "Bye, Charlie!"

She closed the door and plopped down on her mattress, grabbing an Oreo from her nightstand. "Charlie's a good friend."

"Yeah, great," I muttered. I ran a hand through my hair.

Lilly's smile faded slightly. "Adam…let it alone."

"Let what alone?" I smiled at her in fake happiness. "It's awesome that you two are getting along so great. That's really awesome."

"Oh…my…god…"

Lilly stood up and marched to the door grabbing her keys. She opened it and signaled for me to follow. I did. She locked her dorm's door and started down the hallway briskly. I followed her.

"Lilly, where are we going?" I stumbled after her down a flight of stairs.

"We aren't going anywhere…together." She stopped and whirled around, fury clearly etched in her features. "I'm sick of this jealousy bullshit. I'm going for a walk, you're going home." She started to walk away.

"Lilly! Wait." I grabbed her arm. "Can't we talk about this?"

She yanked her arm away. "I'm tired of talking about it. You say you'll try, but you can't change who you are. And you're too possessive for me. If I can't be friends with Nick or Charlie, one whom I've known for years and the other who's your best friend, then I can't date you. I'm not choosing a guy over my friends." She looked me over in disgust. "Maybe when you grow up we can try again."

And with that Lilly Riley broke my heart…again…The sad thing, I realized as I watched her run across the street and toward the park, was that I had done it to myself. I mean, maybe she was slightly overreacting, but I was the one who kept jumping to conclusions. I never just relaxed…never trusted her…and now I'd lost her…

A/N: Only two more chappies left…that's right! Only 2! Deux! THAT'S IT! YAY!...Not too sure how much I like this chapter...think ishoulda added more info, but what can you?XOXOXO R/R,Always Nellie!


	9. What An Idiot

**Chapter 9: What an idiot…**

I had tried calling Lilly's cell phone several times that night. She never answered. I left a dozen voicemails, several messages on the answering machine in her dorm; I even tried email. I walked by the dorm, noticing her light was out; she was either still gone, or wanted to look like she was.

I stumbled into the school the next morning groggy, hair rumpled from tossing and turning, clothes wrinkled and untucked. The team took one look at me and immediately started bombarding me with questions. I just opened my locker and pulled out my books, throwing them into my bag, and slammed the door shut.

"Banksy!" I turned slightly, barely registering Charlie and Russ walking after me. I walked on, slowly dragging my feet toward first period computers.

"Man, cake-eater, what's up with you?" Russ shot me a questioning look.

I commenced into the story of the break-up. Charlie's mouth flew open and Russ whistled softly as I completed the tale and turned into the lab.

"Dude, I had no idea it bothered you that Lilly was helping me. You should've said something." Charlie was shaking his head.

"Charlie, it's not your fault. I just have some trust issues, that's all." I ran a hand through my already messy hair. "I did this to myself." I put my head to rest on my crossed arms. "I really blew it."

The bell rang and everyone in the room opened their manuals to the next assignment. I sat with my head on my arms for about five minutes. Then the door to the room opened up. Chris Riley was standing there, scanning the room. He noticed me and started straight for the teacher's desk. They were in conversation for a few minutes before the lab instructor turned to me.

"Mr. Banks, you're needed in the office."

I grabbed my bag from the place I'd dropped it when I sat down and followed Chris out the door. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he'd gotten less sleep than I had.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I walked as fast as I could to keep up.

"Did you see Lilly last night?" He was continuing his almost canter toward the office.

"Yeah, around five. Why?" I was starting to panic. My heart was hammering in my chest. _Did something happen?_

"Thought so…" Chris looked around and found a bench nearby. He led me to it and gestured for me to take a seat. He placed his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers. "Lilly called Rick and I about 7:30. Said you two had broken up and she was in the park near her dorm and she'd be back in ten minutes and would we please meet her there. We said yes, because I mean, she is our sister." Chris was staring blankly at the wall across from us. "We left at that point, to get to the dorm before she got there…that way we'd walk up together. She was right across the street when we pulled in. We, uh, got out of the car," Chris' voice was becoming raspy. "She saw the car and ran out into the intersection. A car…it had just pulled out of a nearby parking lot…the lights…were still off." Chris' eyes welled with tears.

_Ohmigod…_ I stared down at the metal bench. There was a huge knot in my throat. _Please don't let her be…_

A sniffle from my right brought me back from my silent panic. I looked up at Chris. "She was hit, sent flying over the car." Chris stared straight into my eyes. "She's in ICU, Banksy, and she may not make it outta there."

The breath I'd been taking escaped my body. I felt like I was suffocating. Lilly couldn't die. She promised we could get back together. She PROMISED.

"Let's go to her." I stood up and walked out of the building toward the parking lot without even going to the office to ask permission. What did I care if they expelled me? The woman I loved could be dying.

Chris followed me to my car. We got in and he gave me directions to the hospital Lilly was at. It didn't seem that long ago that she'd been in the hospital, again because of me…only that had been a minor collapsing spell…This could mean death.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and hastily made our way up to ICU. A nurse was at a station right outside the door. She glanced at us as we approached and then pointed to a sign behind her that read "Immediate Family Only."

"We're Lilly Riley's brothers. Can we go see her?" Chris' lie slid off his tongue very silkily.

The nurse nodded and pushed a button to open the doors. We went in and walked toward Lilly's room. Her mother and father were sitting on one side of her bed; they both had tears in their eyes and her mother was holding her hand. Rick was on the other side, head in hands. Lilly was on the bed, her blonde hair framing her pale face. A machine nearby beeped out her heartbeat; it was very slow.

When the door opened, Mr. and Mrs. Riley looked up at us. Mr. Riley nodded at me and Mrs. Riley stood up, hugging me close. I felt like breaking down in her arms.

"Oh, Adam. Thank you so much for coming. I know it will mean a lot to Lilly when she wakes up."

I looked quizzically at Rick and Chris; they shook their heads. They clearly hadn't told their parents what had happened to make Lilly throw all caution to the wind and walk out into the middle of a busy intersection. Or that they let that person take one of the vacant seats around Lilly's bed.

"Mom, Dad, why don't you two go home and take a shower, get some clean clothes. Chris, Banksy, and I will stay here with her." Rick stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. "The second anything changes we'll call your cell phone."

Mr. Riley nodded and led a tear-streaked Mrs. Riley from the room. Chris soon followed, mumbling something about coffee and a doughnut in the cafeteria. As soon as Rick and I were alone, he glared hard at me.

"All right, what did you do now?" His tone was accusing, and with good reason.

I sighed. "Apparently, I'm too possessive." I smiled weakly. "I got jealous of Charlie and Algebra homework." I shook my head and looked at the sleeping form in front of me, hooked to all the noisy machinery. "I really messed up, Rick." Tears flowed down my cheeks. "I don't want to lose her…not this way, not now…"

Rick walked around the bed and patted me on the back. "It's okay." He looked to the limp body of his sister then back at me. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

I broke down as soon as Rick was out in the hallway. I was sobbing uncontrollably. If she died, it'd be all my fault. All because of some stupid homework and guitar riffs.

"Lilly? Honey?" I squeezed her hand softly. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe how stupidly I acted." I wiped some tears away with my free hand. "Please, don't leave me like this." I kissed her cheek. "I still love you," I whispered softly in her ear.

Lilly's eyes fluttered and opened lazily. "Adam?" came her soft voice.

"Lilly! You're awake." I felt a ray of hope erupt through my entire body. She might just make it.

"Adam, I hurt so much…Make it stop, please." Lilly had silent tears running down her cheeks as she looked at me through half-opened eyes.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay. You'll be alright in a few days and then you can go home." I squeezed her hand again, a little more reassuringly.

She smiled up at me lightly. "I'll be going home sooner than that." Her fingertips from her other hand grazed my cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry I over-reacted." She sighed sleepily. "Please forgive me." She settled down on the pillow a little further.

"You didn't do anything; I know how frustrated I was making you." I felt my life force draining; she wasn't going to make it. "I should be the one apologizing." I kissed her fingers tenderly. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you…" Her eyes still shut, her smile grew slightly brighter. "I love you…" she murmured.

There was a flat tone; her heart had stopped. Nurses rushed into the room and began performing CPR. I stepped out of their way and walked backward toward the wall. I leaned onto the white painted wood and slid to the floor. The nurses continued their quest, trying to resuscitate my unconscious love. My tears were sliding non-stop down my cheeks by the time Rick and Chris came rushing back into the room, demanding to know what happened. The defibrillator was charging.

"CLEAR!"

Images of Lilly performing, managing the Ducks last season, our first date at the pizzeria flashed through my mind as her body reverberated with shock.

"CLEAR!"

There she was again, holding my hand, helping Charlie with Algebra, walking with Connie and Julie. Her laugh was echoing through my ears and the smell of vanilla and conditioner that always wafted around her pierced my heart.

The nurses shook their heads sadly, calling the time of death. Chris was staring down at his twin sister, shock etched on every feature. Rick had collapsed near the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. I sat weeping silent tears for the girl on the pillows across from me.

Lilly Riley, sophomore at Eden Hall Academy, aspiring musician, brilliant mind, was dead…

A/N: Don't hate me…please…I've had this planned since I started this story… It was to help me with a, er, similar situation I was dealing with my senior year…Now, we unwind…The last chapter, and possibly saddest, is next. R/R Always Nellie


	10. Say Goodnight

A/N: The title of this chappie is from the Click Five song of the same name. It really helped me when I was going through that loss I spoke of last chapter. Hope you all don't hate me! L Here's the end of Adam and Lilly.

**Chapter 10: Say Goodnight**

I approached the coffin. Lilly didn't look like Lilly. She had on this simple silk dress she wouldn't be caught dead in. I smiled sadly as this thought crossed my mind. Her guitar was in the coffin with her; that was fitting. She would have been happy about that. I had given her parents some pictures of us; one was in the casket, clutched in her slender fingers, other was blown up on a podium. My class ring was there with her, too. I couldn't bear to take it back when Mrs. Riley offered it to me. It was Lilly's and always would be.

I wanted so much to climb in the box with her and hug her forever. Life seemed so meaningless without her there. There seemed to be less sunshine in my days and no skip in my step. Julie had made the comment that it appeared like my candle had gone out. Yep, it had; the extinguishing blow had been losing Lilly forever.

I walked silently to the back of the church where the memorial service was being held. The rest of the team was there. Charlie motioned for me to take a seat between himself and Russ. I collapsed gratefully.

"How you holding up, Banksy?" Charlie asked, sliding a hand around my shoulder and patting me on the back.

"How do you think, Charlie?" I couldn't help snapping. I was so pissed. It wasn't fair. Lilly belonged with me; we had a future. It wasn't right for God to take her from me. I sighed. "Sorry, man. It just seems like a dream, you know? Like any second she's going to pop up in that thing and go 'Gotcha! WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?' I don't know if…" I sniffled. "I don't know if I can go on without her. It'll be too hard to love someone after-" Tears rolled silently down my cheeks. "After loving her."

Russ squeezed my arm. "We know man."

I shook my head. They had NO idea. I kept hearing that from everyone. "We know how you feel." "We understand what you're going through." But the fact of the matter is, they had no idea. NONE. No one knew how empty I felt, how mad I was at God for taking her, how guilty I felt. I kept wishing it'd happen to me. That I had the guts to kill myself. Then we could be together again, for always. Life just wasn't worth it anymore.

In the days leading up to the funeral, I hadn't eaten anything. I slept from the time I got home from school until it was time to go back. I missed practices, meetings, my grades were slipping. What was the point in continuing anything if Lilly wasn't there to share my triumphs and defeats? I kept expecting her to walk down the hall toward me and kiss me. I could almost feel her hands ruffling up my hair as I walked to class. I heard her voice in my sleep; it was laughing, happily chattering away about Algebra and the band.

The service went on around me as I lost myself in my memories. They showed videos of Lilly as a toddler, singing to "Help Me, Rhonda." There were clips of the band's performances during the years. Pictures of Lilly with the Ducks as our manager. Pictures of us, smiling and holding hands. Kissing.

I felt a yearning in my heart. If only I could wish back those days, before we broke up. If I had only fought for her. Talked to her. Not let her go to Florida. We lost so much time because we were stupid. Because I was stupid.

Lilly's mother was crying on the platform behind her casket. "Lilly was a v-v-very tal-ented g-g-girl." She wiped her eyes. "And she had just found something very dear- l-l-love." She found me in the crowd. She cleared her throat. "I f-found this when I c-cleaned out her room." She opened a little book; Lilly's diary. "I wanted t-to read something from h-her diary. 'I've finally found the one. I can't believe how lucky I am. He forgave me after I treated him so terribly. This is the first time in my life I feel like I've lived up to my nickname of princess, because I've finally found my happy ending. I just hope we last forever.' Adam," Lilly's mother smiled at me. "Thank you for making my little girl's last year on Earth the happiest of her life." She left the podium and resumed her seat.

Fresh tears flooded my eyes. I shook my head and stood up. I walked toward the podium, took the microphone. "Thank you, Mrs. Riley. But before you make me out to be some kind of saint, I just want to clarify something." I pointed to the picture of Lilly and I together. "This beautiful girl, the one I loved with my whole heart…it's my fault she's dead." A murmur went out through the crowd. "That night, Lilly and I got into a huge argument because I was too possessive; I was jealous of my best friend, who was getting homework help from Lilly. She walked off toward the park. She called her brothers to come calm her down. She ran out in front of that car from the place I chased her to." I stared at Lilly's picture, crying. "But I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't want to. I didn't drive the car…but it's my fault she's dead."

I dropped the microphone and raced from the room, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

**I waited beside** a nearby grave in the cemetery until everyone else had left. Then I walked over to Lillian Mackenzie Riley's grave. I sank to my knees in the fresh earth, tears still staining my cheeks.

"Hello, sweetheart," I whispered to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix everything. I wish I could have realized what I was doing and fixed the problem. I wish…" A sob escaped my lips. "I could be the man you needed me to be."

I sat there crying for hours, long after the sun set. I missed her more than words could describe. It was an emptiness I had never known and hoped I'd never experience again. And I still couldn't fathom why it had happened to me. Why the woman I loved had to be the one who died.

"Is this punishment!" I yelled to the sky. "Is this what I get for being a possessive jerk? Did I have to learn my lesson like this?" I pointed to the grave.

A small breeze played with my hair. My tears started to dry. The wind seemed to be saying something. I listened and gasped. It sounded as if the breeze was saying "I love you."

A smile played at the corner of my lips. "I love you, too," I whispered back. I stood up and wiped the dirt off my pants. I turned around. Charlie and Russ were waiting a few yards away.

"You okay, man? Everyone was worried about you." Charlie clapped me on the back.

"I'll be better with time." _I hope._ I looked over my shoulder at Lilly's grave; I wasn't going to say goodbye. It wasn't goodbye...Lilly'd never leave me."Goodnight," I whispered into the darkness and then I walked quietly to Charlie's car for a ride home.

A/N: Okay, so you can't exactly get over losing your love in a few hours…but the pain Adam would have experienced would have taken CHAPTERS to write…and I can't exactly put the feelings into words…it's one of those things you have to actually feel to understand the experience. I hope none of you have to experience it ever. It's not the best feeling in the world. Just know that the person loved you too and now they're watching over you. That's the best advice I can give. OH! And don't fight the tears…they'll just come harder later on…Peace and love, my loyal readers…XOXOXO Nellie


End file.
